Sweet Revenge
by HighonTV
Summary: Crowley uses a different kind of torture to finally break Samandriel... (NC17)


He could hear the rain hitting the tin roof just over his head. Tick, tick, tick, Samandriel looked up at the ceiling, slowly counting the drops that fell from the sky as they hit the roof. 235.213, 235.214...It wasn't much, but at least it gave him some sort of distraction from the whole thing. He had been Crowley's prisoner for about three weeks now. At least, it felt like three weeks, it could've been four or five, he had lost track of time somewhere between the first and the second week, as his mind had began to go into a state of shock. He wasn't aware of it at the time, but looking back now he realised he had gaps in his memory.

Samandriel tried to straighten his back a little, instantly regretting it as the pain made the room begin to spin violently. He coughed and the taste of blood filled his mouth. During the torture he had lost a lot of power, and it seemed that his normally very rapid healing process was reduced to something very human: slow. The angel was covered in bruises, open wounds and dried blood. It was a comfort knowing his Grace was still able to keep his vessel together.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the young human scream; a non stop flood of cries, echoing in every fibre of his being. This boy did not deserve any of this, Samandriel thought. He signed up for a short trip with me. Just the auction, that would be it. But Crowley's skilled henchmen had found a way to trap him and abduct him even before the whole thing was over. Samandriel had tried to abandon his vessel, but powerful Enochian sigils held everything in place, exactly the way the King of Hell wanted.

Crowley kept the angel in the same chair he tortured him in, hands and feet bound. Samandriel had tried with all of his remaining power to break the bounds, or wriggle free. But his attempts had fallen short, only leaving him with more bruises around his wrists and ankles.

A sudden noise at the door forced Samandriel to focus on the here and now again.

"Well, well, look who's awake" Crowley said as he adjusted the locks on the door, "I wasn't expecting you to regain consciousness for at least another day or two."

Dressed in the same black suit the demon always wore, Crowley walked over to the far corner of the room. Whistling a song as he took his apron from the table, giving Samandriel a little wink as he grabbed the bloodstained angel blade from the tray.

"You see Samandriel, I was willing to give you a little more rest, but as it turns out the Winchesters are hot on my tail and we may not be able to enjoy each other's company for much longer." Crowley pouted, as though he really regretted not having the angel around anymore.

Samandriel's heart skipped a beat as he heard Crowley mention the Winchester brothers. Could it be..? Did someone remember him?

"So," Crowley said as he put the tip of the blade on Samandriel's chest, immediately bringing the angel back in the real world, "we can do this in either one of two ways. The first option, my personal favourite, we continue where we left off. Me threatening you a bit, you whimpering, yada yada, you know. And in the end you spill all the beans you have. Or…"

Crowley put a little of his weight behind the blade as it slowly pierced through the Wiener Hut uniform. Samandriel bit his tongue as a familiar sharp pain spread through his body. Trying to hold back a scream, the angel couldn't help but moan and whimper as the blade slowly pierced through his vessel's skin and touched his Grace.

"Please," Samandriel blurted out "I have no more information."

Crowley took the blade from the angel's chest, twirling it in his hand before putting it gently on the angel's neckline. "Yeah, so you said last time, right before you showed me how to climb that stairway you lot have to Heaven."

Samandriel's stomach turned to stone. He didn't remember telling Crowley about the stairway. No demon knew of it, and no demon should ever know, the consequences would be too catastrophic. Had he messed up this badly?

"So, excuse me while I don't believe you anymore," Crowley continued, smiling kindly at Samandriel and slowly tracing the blade across Samandriel's throat.

"There is no stairway," Samandriel tried, but Crowley covered his mouth with his hand, shushing him.

"Sh, sh, sssh….Quiet angel boy! You mustn't tell lies, what if daddy finds out?"

With their faces close Samandriel could smell the whiskey on Crowley's breath. A nice blend of alcohol and spices, which made his insides flutter a bit. The angel wasn't used to scents like that.

"Now," Crowley continued, locking eyes with the young angel, "we were getting on so nicely you and I. You chatting, me listening. No need to be so hostile all of a sudden."

Crowley slowly removed his hand from Samandriel's mouth. "What do you mean?" the angel asked. Crowley sniggered, he still couldn't believe how gullible the angel was. The stupid son of a bitch believed basically everything as long as it was a well constructed lie. Why didn't he think of this method sooner, it would've saved him so much trouble.

"Well," the demon started "you remember your brother, right? The one in the trenchcoat? Although I highly doubt he wore that godawful piece of shit back up in Heaven, but you get the picture."

Samandriel followed the King of Hell with his eyes as Crowley walked back to the table to replace the angel blade.

"You see, he was here, that brother of yours. Together with his pets the Winchesters, to save that damn prophet." Crowley spat that final word, putting as much hate in his voice as it could possibly carry. He was still furious with how everything had gone down that day. Which had made him even more determined to ruin the little angel.

"The funny thing is, my dear Samandriel, your brother saw me with your blade. Hell, I even tried to kill him with it. And ever since that day I can't help but wonder…Shouldn't the blade have been a fair warning you were here too? I mean, how could I, the King of Hell, get my hands on an angel blade without killing or at least capturing an angel? You lot probably even have an angel tracker device somewhere in your plumage" Crowley laughed at his own joke, but didn't get the response from Samandriel he was hoping for. "Anyway, I came to the conclusion that your brother was well aware of your whereabouts, yet he chose the prophet and the Winchester brothers over his own flesh and blood. Doesn't that just tick you off? Eh?"

Samandriel looked at Crowley defiantly. "You know nothing about me and my brothers" he spat, "Castiel knows where his duties lie, and that is with the humans and the prophet. We are supposed to guard the word of God, any angel can be replaced."

Crowley smiled wickedly, "You keep telling yourself that AirMiles. Fact is, even after the tablet, the prophet and the Winchesters were safe, no one came for you. Not even your buddy Castiel"

Samandriel looked away, scared the demon would see the flicker of doubt in his eyes. Crowley had managed to strike a nerve with the angel, and the demon knew it.

Samandriel had been thinking about his brothers ever since he sensed Castiel's Grace in his vicinity. He had gone through all possible scenarios, trying to make sense of it, trying to find an explanation for the fact that no-one seemed to be bothered about his well being. But no matter how hard he tried, there didn't seem to be a good excuse for the angels to leave him here to rot, and from that moment he had started to feel a faint sting of doubt in his heart.

Crowley smiled at Samandriel. This is looking good, he thought. The King of Hell had been thinking about a psychological approach for a few days now. The angel was a lot tougher than he initially expected him to be. No matter how much he cut and sliced, Samandriel had only given him minimal information, the very basics. Well, apart from that whole stairway thing, which might actually prove very valuable, Crowley thought, but not for now. Now he needed the other tablets.

The thought of psychological torture came to him as he tried to remember how he had gotten through to the Alphas a couple of years ago. Some were easy, and spilled their beans even before Crowley brought out the big guns. But others didn't seem to be bothered by pain. They needed a softer hand, some manipulation here, some tempting there. And Crowley started to suspect the young and inexperienced angel might fall under the same category.

"You see Samandriel, there is nothing left for you," Crowley said sympathetically. "They know you spilled your guts to me. The prophets' names? The stairway? Oh my black eyed boys are all over it right now. Heaven knows you for who you are Samandriel. A disgraced, fallen angel, working with a demon, just like your brother Castiel."

Samandriel swallowed, trying hard not to let the demon's words get him under.

"You might as well be dead to them. Hell, they probably hope I'll do it for them!" Crowley exclaimed, leaning in to Samandriel once more. He whispered into his ear as he put his hands on Samandriel's bruised wrists: "but I'm not going to, because I realised something." Crowley moved back a bit so he could lock eyes with the angel. He could see Samandriel was trying to hold back tears. It was working! "You and I could be so… much… more," he continued in a whisper. "Just imagine…"

Crowley's hand moved from the angel's wrist down to his leg, slowly moving up to his crotch.

"You can restore balance in hell and on earth; save humans the unconventional way.…You and I. Let it all go, and we have a deal," he whispered as he gently stroked Samandriel's clothed cock.

This feeling was new to the angel. A mixture of repulsion and desire took hold of him as he felt his vessel react to Crowley's touch. He didn't want to cooperate with the creature that put him through excruciating pain and killed his brothers, but this might be the only option he still had left after all the mistakes he'd made. Samandriel shifted in his seat, letting his head fall back slowly, resting it onto the cold, hard back of the chair. Crowley smiled wickedly, he had the angel in his pocket.

The cold from the chair gave Samandriel a sense of clarity as well as a jolt of welcome relief from the rising temperatures of his vessel. Crowley's touch had awakened something deep inside him and his hips involuntarily arched forward, trying to get as much friction and gratification from Crowley's gentle touch. He could smell the sweet scent of whiskey between the two of them, and there was a deep desire within Samandriel to have a taste of it. His lips slightly parted and he thought he could already taste a fragment of the flavour.

Crowley leaned forward planting a long warm kiss on Samandriel's mouth, feeling the eagerness of the angel as he let his tongue play freely in Samandriel's mouth.

"Easy there tiger," Crowley grinned as he broke off the kiss "you don't want to rush things now, do you?" Samandriel let out a quiet whimper as Crowley unbuttoned his trousers and reached down, grabbing his hardening cock. "Well then, I wasn't expecting this," Crowley chuckled as he slowly began to stroke.

The look on Samandriel's face softened when Crowley gently caressed him and his breathing accelerated.

"What…what are you doing?" Samandriel whimpered, "how…are you…" but the words got stuck in his throat, as he felt a rush of blood go to his groin.

Crowley was a skilled torturer, but it seemed to Samandriel that it wasn't the only thing the King of Hell was well practiced at. He felt the warmth and strength of the demon's hand move up and down his hardened cock, sending a jolt of pleasure and adrenaline through every fibre of his being.

Slowly but progressively Crowley increased speed, keeping a watchful eye on the angel, making sure he didn't come just yet. Crowley wanted to take the angel all the way down with him, until there was only shame and repulsion left after they would be done, and to do that he had to go a little further than just a hand job.

Samandriel moaned loudly, banging his head against the cold hard steel of the torture chair he was still sitting in.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" he exclaimed, still convinced the treatment Crowley was giving him was unnatural and demonic. The chains around his hands and feet cut deep into his flesh as he tried to fight them. He didn't care anymore, he wanted to break loose, so he could fully indulge in the sinful pleasure the demon was giving him.

"Nah-ah" Crowley intimidated, pinning Samandriel's wrists to the chair and leaving hardly any room for his blood to circulate.

"You'll stay right where you are my little winged friend." And with those words Crowley got down on his knees and took Samandriel excruciatingly slow into his mouth. The angel gasped as he felt Crowley's warm, wet mouth cover the head of his cock, sending a jolt through his stomach. This was like nothing he had ever felt before. If this was sin, he liked it!

Crowley could taste the pre-cum that had already started to flow from the tip of Samandriel's cock. A salty flavour that had the sweet taste of victory mixed within. Slowly he made his way up and down the tip, hollowing his cheeks.

Samandriel had no idea what had hit him, these feelings were incredible. He wanted to ask a thousand questions, scream, and curse at the same time, while Crowley gently massaged his balls with one hand. He could feel a warm wave building inside of him, in his lower abdomen.

Samandriel's voice had become hoarse and his breathing was rapid, his wrists and feet rattling the chains that held them to the chair. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he involuntarily curled his toes. Every time Crowley's tongue reached the top of his cockhead, Samandriel clenched his fists. His breathing was wheezing and rapid, his hips shaking slightly as Crowley moved his warm wet mouth up and down his shaft.

Crowley had closed his fingers around the base of Samandriel's cock, and picked up the same rythm as his mouth, feeling powerful and mighty as he heard little noises coming from Samandriel's mouth.

Crowley was teasing the angel feeling his pulse quickening, and realising Samandriel was close to his final chord. And Crowley was going to give Samandriel a final chord he would remember, taking him deep throat all the way to the end.

The angel's mind went blank as Crowley took him in deep. Hot, warm and with a playful tongue Crowley managed to give Samandriel that last nudge over the edge.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. C… C… Crowley!" Samandriel exclaimed as he came to shuddering climax and he felt the warm wave of pleasure rush over him.

"Well then," Crowley said as matter-of-factly as he could, getting up from the floor, "that's a deal." He brushed himself off as he walked to the door. "We'll be going over the specifics some other time I think.."

The demon snapped his fingers to undo the chains on the angel's wrists.

"Straighten yourself up, Airmiles, you might have some visitors later today," Crowley said as he exited the room, locking it firmly behind him. Leaving a sweaty and confused angel behind.


End file.
